


S.C.P Llegando a lo profundo

by Pinzon



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Death, Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, Mild Gore, Mistery, Paranormal Investigators, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinzon/pseuds/Pinzon
Summary: la vida de el detective Frank Foster dio un giro a lo paranormal, cuando en su niñez su pueblo fue devorado, hora deberá vivir entre dos mundos el de la fundación S.C.P, y la vida d un detective común de la costa oeste, ¿podrá llegar al fondo de esto?, ¿o también sera devorado?





	S.C.P Llegando a lo profundo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo, es una historia que retomo y los acomodos son cosas que a pasado por mi cabeza se lo dedico a una patitas

Era una tarde de mayo, dos hombres se encontraban en la consulta de un psiquiatra charlando con algo de melancolía, recordando los años que han pasado como paciente y doctor, el hombre más viejo que parece ser el psiquiatra saca una pequeña y vieja grabadora, la pone sobre la mesa

Una mesa que el paciente nunca olvidara, ya que la ha visto durante los últimos 22 años, acomoda un par de papeles, y por fin con una mirada más compresiva pero firme dice, Frank esta será la última sesión que vamos a tener, psicológicamente eres un hombre limpio y devuelto a la sociedad, así que vamos a hablar de forma explícita y sin evitar detalles que paso hace 22 años

Sé que es complicado hablar de esto, pero es parte del tratamiento, con eso ya no más pastillas, citas o exámenes, nada

Serás libre como cualquier otro hombre, comienza diciendo tu nombre edad y profesión cuando te lo indique, de acuerdo

El paciente se rasca la barbilla y con un rostro que muestra incomodidad asiente con la cabeza

Muy bien Frank, espera mi señal, el viejo le da al botón rojo de la grabadora y comienza.

Registro en audio para o5 del scp 106-1, sobre petición de des asignar estado de spc y reubicar como ciudadano, en vez de convertir en sujeto clase D

El sujeto procederá a decir su nombre edad y profesión, y demostrara que puede ser un ciudadano sin implicar ser una amenaza para la fundación por filtración de información, adelante Frank habla.

El paciente comiza a seguir la instrucción, mi nombre es Frank Foster tengo 30 años, me dedico al trabajo de detective, bajo licencia de la policía de la costa oeste.

Muy bien Frank, por favor cuéntanos que pase el 12 de diciembre de 1990 cuando tenias 8 años, cuéntanos las dos versiones que tienes de estos hechos.

Comenzare por lo que mi mente imagino esa noche doctor harp.

Adelante el micrófono es todo tuyo Frank

Bueno doctor como usted dice, no es fácil hablar de esto, Frank toma un gran respiro y comienza a hablar

recuerdo que esa noche me había ido a la cama temprano, ya había salido de la escuela, y la navidad me emocionaba mucho por poder recibir buenos juguetes y comer la deliciosa comida de mama, eran las 7:20, mi madre me vio irme a la cama, me pregunto si me había aseado, si había comido y si necesitaba algo, respondí rápido a todo y le dije que se fuera que quería dormir, se rio, me dijo que era malo, cerró la puerta y se fue, me obligue a dormir rápido, ya lo tenía dominado después de 10 días practicándolo, solo contaba los días para que llegara la navidad, me quede dormido, pasaron varias horas y en medio de la noche me desperté, jamás voy a olvidar la sensación de que me observaban, y un olor, un almizcle ácido y desagradable que me levanto, mire levemente a mi ventana y unos segundos después de que mi vista se acostumbrar a la poca luz que venía de afuera, pude ver el rostro de un hombre, un hombre viejo, pero lleno de una sustancia negra que se veía como pus negra, no sé realmente cómo decirle 

El doctor lo interrumpió, no te preocupes Frank, puedes dar las interpretaciones que quieras, no importa que tan descabelladas sean, solo no evites los detalles.

Si doctor, entonces, era como un hombre anciano, con una sonrisa horrible en el rostro, como de un placer malicioso, y tocaba mi ventana como si la atravesara lenta mente, pero el vidrio lo retrasaba, algo así, todo se puso peor al recordar que era un segundo piso de una casa grande

El pánico se apodero de mí, salte de la cama y corrí lo más rápido que pude a la habitación de mis padres para contarles la cosa horrible que había visto, llegue gritando y llorando, no se me entendía nada, hump era un niño muy mimado, corrí a buscar seguridad en ellos, con mocos y lagrimas, que tontería, les dije entre llantos lo que había visto, mi padre se rio un poco

Era un hombre paciente y muy amable, me dijo que me calmara, que seguro solo era una pesadilla, mi madre me abraso fuertemente y me beso la cabeza, consintiéndome para que me calmara, diciéndome como siempre lo hacía, su principito valiente.

Me decía así porque en una ocasión, hice de príncipe en la escuela, me tropecé con la capa, y en vez de llorar me aguante las lágrimas y seguí con la obra, desde ese día me decía así.

Los dos me consolaban y se reían, hasta que un sonido muy fuerte desde el pasillo los puso alerta, mi madre se levanto de la cama con migo, y se sentó junto al armario, sosteniéndome con fuerza en brazos, mi padre en vez de salir tontamente de el cuarto preguntado si había alguien o corriendo a ver qué pasaba desarmado, saco una pistola de su mesa de noche, mi abuelo había sido militar y le dejo esa arma, se movió lentamente abriendo la puerta, y siguió por el pasillo, le dijo a mi madre que no saliera, y que lo esperara, cerré los ojos y escuche atentamente los pasos de mi padre en el piso de madera, pero los deje de escuchar por el latido fuerte y nervioso de mi madre, quien me tenia contra su pecho, hubo silencio durante unos 6 o 7 minutos, y luego un grito de terror, el corazón de mi madre latido con mucha más fuerza, se levanto abrió el closet y en una pequeña gaveta de vidrio que tenia me puso, en ella guardaba zapatos, los saco todos me puso hay y me dijo que me quedara en silencio tranquilo, que volvería con papa pronto, que no me preocupara, que fuera valiente, puso algo de ropa sobre la caja hasta cubrirla, escuche como cerraba el closet, estando en esta caja, contenía las lagrimas con mucha fuerza, nervioso esperando con terror él, ``que va a pasar´´, pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuche el grito de mi madre, ahí ya no pude contener el llanto, ¿qué les había pasado?, ¿ por qué no volvían?, estaba entre mis sollozos hasta que escuche como se abría el closet.

Me sentí feliz por pensar que era mi mama, que todo se había acabado, pero, la misma sensación horrible que me había levantado era la que me invadía en ese momento, tome las puertas de la caja como pude para mantenerlas cerradas, me hacía daño, pero me invadía un terror que era puro instinto, me comía y me decía

Que sí eso que estaba afuera me alcanzaba, algo malo me pasaría, la ropa se levanto de la caja y frente a mi tuve el rostro de esa cosa

Era un hombre viejo con la sonrisa más horrible y depravada que jamás había visto, cubierto en sus arrugas y todo su cuerpo por esa pus negra que se escurría como una baba muy espesa, me quede mudo, me costaba respirar no sabía qué hacer, solo observaba mientras desesperadamente mantenía las puertas cerradas, las manos me sangraban por tomar esas piezas de la caja con tanta brusquedad, el hombre…….no, mejor dicho la cosa

Por que decirle hombre a esa cosa seria un alago, se agacho al nivel de la caja y me miro como esperando algo, como, eh, un, podría, yo.

Por favor un momento doc. Esto es algo difícil, sé que me dicen que es obra de mi imaginación, y estoy en paz con eso, pero, lo que creo mi mente fue muy torcido y duro.

Te entiendo Frank tranquilo, sé que es la experiencia más dura de tu vida, y te agradezco que llegaras hasta esta parte, sin parar, sin desmoronarte, no es fácil, muchos otros ya hubieran llorado y pedido acabar la sesión o algo, ¿quieres algo?

Si doc., quiero un cigarrillo, si no le molesta

No te preocupes adelante, el doctor tomo un vaso con lápices y los boto ofreciéndoselo como cenicero a Frank, toma, fuma a gusto

Déjame abro el balcón, el doctor se levanta rápidamente, abre las puertas del balcón, mueve las cortinas, toma una bolsa de un gabinete y se sienta frente a Frank nuevamente, de la bolsa saco tabaco, cuero, y todo lo necesario para hacer un Buen puro, el cuero era de dulce leche, Frank reconoció el olor al instante, eran sus favoritos, más que todo porque eran baratos

El doctor comienza armarlos y mira a Frank, conseguí todo lo necesario para hacerlos, sé que son tus favoritos y esta es nuestra última sesión, así que, ¿por qué no disfrutarla?, tomate esto como contarle una anécdota a un amigo en un bar

Saco también una botella con un líquido color ámbar de la misma gaveta y volvió rápidamente a armar los cigarros

Termina y se lo ofrece a Frank.

Muchas gracias doctor, no esperaba este detalle departe suyo, de verdad muchas gracias. Frank se pone algo sentimental con el viejo, lo voy a extrañar ha sido mi amigo más confiable durante estos 22 años, me va a doler dejarlo.

No te pongas sentimental, disfruta esta sesión sacando esa historia por fin y aceptando ser un hombre libre.

Frank saca su mechero, prende el cigarro de el doctor, prende el suyo, y le da una calada muy profunda, como intentando ahogar algo en su interior con el humo, toma un trago de la botella, era ron, ya tenía todo lo necesario para continuar, ya estaba menos ansioso

Muy bien doc. Continuo

Esa cosa estaba para frente a mí, mirándome fijamente, se agacho y me analizo bien, como esperando algo, es como si no tuviera interés en mí, hasta que vio como intentaba aguantar las lagrimas, en ese momento su sonrisa se hizo más grande, y como si hablar le doliera, pero, sintiera excitación en ese dolor dijo, ``postre´´

¿¡HABLO!?, interrumpió el doctor bruscamente

Esa parte jamás me la habías contado, sus ojos parecían iluminarse en emoción

Si doctor, la verdad es que no me gusta hablar mucho de eso, sentí un terror que me llego a los huesos con esa frase, Frank se veía algo incomodo por la emoción de el doctor.

El doctor harp recupera la compostura se disculpa y le pide que por favor que continúe, que no fue su intención hacerlo sentir incomodo

Frank toma un momento para recomponerse, da un par de caladas gruesas, de esas que te queman la garganta y sigue

Una vez dijo eso, se dirigió hacia el pasillo, y a su paso quedaba una estela de esa cosa negra que lo cubría, y el piso parecía como podrirse, no sé bien cómo explicarlo, espere más o menos una hora antes de salir de la caja, mis manos estaban muy adoloridas y encalambradas, camine con cuidado evitando tocar el rastro que dejo esa cosa, camine lentamente y empecé a preguntar

¿Papa?, ¿mama?, ¿donde están?, ¡MAMA!, ¡PAPA! ¿Donde están?, ¿Por qué no responden?, tengo miedo…respondan, di vueltas en círculos por la casa un rato, no sabía que hacer, quería salir, pero……el rastro terminaba en la puerta, más o menos unos 20 o 30 minutos después, decidí mirar la hora eran las 4:59 am, decidí salir, abrí una de las ventanas y Salí por ella, mire para todos lados, como esperando mirar a un lado y que de la nada aparezcan mis padres, estuve mirando aterrado, con frió, con mis ojos hinchados, y mis manos lastimadas, sentado en medio de el jardín, sin saber ya que hacer, estuve hay unas dos horas sentado, hasta que un ruido me saco de el sueño en el que estaba cayendo, fue un ruido seco, como si carne se azotara contra el pavimento, mire a mi izquierda, y la vecina, la señora O,Khonel, la abuelita más dulce y buena de el mundo, estaba azotada, contra el suelo, como un vil trozo de carne, y así comenzó, los cuerpos de mis vecinos y amigos, caían del cielo para llegar a el suelo, con todo podrido y roto, caían y Caín cuerpos a mi alrededor, no sabía si llorar, gritar, correr o maldecir, pero llegue a quebrarme, cuando escuche dos cuerpos caer detrás de mí, mire lentamente, con el corazón a mil, no quería voltearme y ver lo que creía, pasaron por mi cabeza mil cosas, antes de darme la vuelta completa, y ahí estaban los cuerpos de mis padres, tirados como una bolsa de basura, rotos, podridos

No me importo que estuvieran cubiertos de esa cosa negra, me tire hacia ellos llorando, pidiéndoles que se levantaran, que no me dejaran solo, que tenía miedo, grite todo lo que pude, pero eso no haría que volvieran, que se levantaran, pero lo que esos gritos si harían seria llamaron su atención.

Me di cuenta de que me miraba desde lejos a través de una pared, no por que tuviera una grieta o algo, el desgraciado estaba atravesando la pared lentamente y observándome, salió de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, lentamente, sin ningún tipo de interés en todos los demás cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, me miraba con un placer y malicia que me tenían congelado, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, intento tocarme, en ese momento reaccione por suerte, no sé qué hubiera pasado si me ponía una mano encima, un olor terrible me invadió, casi vomito

Y comencé a correr todo lo que pude, lo más lejos posible de él, y de una forma extraña, casi sin doblar sus rodillas, comenzó a perseguirme, no sabía qué hacer era muy rápido y ni siquiera corría.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, me sentía bastante mal, pero me dolía más dejar los cuerpos de mis padres, que tal si despertaban, si necesitaban ayuda, tenía la ilusión de que se levantaran, seguí corriendo hasta que ya no lo vi detrás de mí, pensé que se había aburrido de seguirme, pero no me di cuenta que todo a mi alrededor había cambiado

Cuando pude darme cuenta estaba en un cuarto con todas las paredes grises, como si nunca hubieran puesto estuco y pintura en ellas

Había 5 pasillos largos y oscuros, me quede unos minutos paralizado de miedo, ¿Qué era ese lugar?, ¿Cómo termine ahí?, eso rondaba mi mente hasta que decidí ir por la izquierda, no me quería quedar hay parado no solo estaba aterrado, me empezaba a sentir como si la vida se me escapara de el cuerpo

Camine unos metros hasta que no había techo, repetía en mi cabeza todo el tiempo el cómo me decía mi madre, cada vez que lo hacía quería romper en llanto, el recuerdo de sus cuerpos en el jardín me mataba, pero tenía que moverme, mire al cielo y un ojo gigantesco se posaba sobre mí, mire con más detalle y no era un ojo, era una especie de avión que me sobre volaba, y lo que pensé que era piedra era un puente viejo de madera, nada tenía sentido, me sentía aturdido, ya al pasar mucho tiempo en ese lugar me sentía débil

Avance con dificultad todo lo que pude, cuando estaba casi al final del puente, vi a lo lejos un trono, un trono de piedra iluminado por una luz roja, era aterrador e imponente, como si le debiera mi vida como tributo solo por verlo, pero esa curiosidad por el trono desapareció al instante, cuando la ominosa presencia de ese hombre la sentí hasta los huesos desde mi espalda

Hay estaba, mirándome, caí rendido en el puente y poco a poco, una masa negra me empezó a tragar, cerré los ojos, pensado que era el final.

Pero….no, aparecí en mi jardín, al lado de los cuerpos de mis padres, estaba agotado para correr, para llorar, para gritar, ya nada me importaba, solo me aferre al pecho de mi madre, y vi como el anciano se acercaba a mí

Solo abrase a mi madre y me desmalle

Cuando recupere la consciencia estaba en el hospital general de Jacksonville

Me levante muy aturdido, con varios tubos conectados a mí, pude observar hombres armados en la entrada de mi habitación, los recuerdo por que las puertas corredizas eran de vidrio, estaban hablando, pero el ruido de las máquinas no permitía escuchar mucho de su conversación, igual me desmaye casi al instante, me sentía terrible, recuerdo haber tenido pesadillas con el trono una semana, como esa cosa me decía, arrodíllate y se burlaba de mí.

Me tomo poder estar despierto más de unas cuantas horas un mes más o menos, tres días después un hombre vino a interrogarme.

El doctor tenía el rostro de una persona que tiene mil preguntas pero se abstiene de hacerlas, como cuando ves una película que es la segunda o tercera de la saga y no tienes ni idea de que pasa, pero quieres saber más, el doctor se pone la mano en la barbilla y pregunta delicada mente

¿Qué te pregunto el hombre Frank?

Me tome un minuto para recordar correctamente sus palabras, su falta de tacto con un niño hecho añicos, y su mirada como si ya no fuera una persona, si no una cosa no me permitía olvidar

Si no recuerdo mal doctor, me pregunto, ¿que recordaba?, ¿Qué paso esa noche?, y ¿Qué paso con el que hizo todo eso?, le conté todo lo que le estoy relatando doc., cerro su libreta y sin mirarme o dirigirme la palabra se levanto y se fue, solo pude llorar, pero lo hacía en silencio, ya que los guardas de la entrada desde que me entregaron un uniforme color naranja eran muy hostiles conmigo, eso paso casi una semana después de que ese hombre me interrogara.

Y pues, usted ya se sabe el resto doctor, fue usted el que me atendió 2 meses después de que el hospital me sacara de la habitación y me pusiera en confinamiento y me dijera todos los días que me moverían a otro lado, que era bueno que ya no tuviera familia. Lo sé Frank, eso fue duro, pero Ya sabes el por qué de que te trataran así ¿no?

Si doc, según el comunicado oficial de la prensa, fui el único sobrevienta de un ataque de un culto llamado sarkicos, que todo fue parte de uno de sus rituales caníbales, y que todo lo de el hombre viejo no fue más que mi imaginación por las drogas que me dieron, que la policía llego a tiempo para evitar que me violaran y me comieran, el miedo que les producía que ese culto atacara el hospital, o que por relacionarse conmigo los lastimaran los llevo a tratarme de esa forma.

Así es Frank…….sé que es duro, pero es la verdad, ya la aceptaste y puedes seguir tu vida, sé que te hiciste detective para estar al pendiente si ves algo del culto poder pararlos

Así es doctor, no quiero que esos desgraciados sigan campando a sus anchas

Muy bien Frank, eso es todo, de ahora en adelante si aceptas eso como tu verdad eres libre, as con tu vida lo que desees, te recomiendo que te consigas una chica, a lo mejor la vida conyugal sea más traumática

El doctor rio estruendosamente mientras tomaba algo de ron. Abrió la puerta de la consulta, y dijo como con los alientos de que algo grande estaba por empezar.

Muy bien, Frank Foster, sal a vivir tu vida como un hombre libre espero que seas muy feliz

Me levante de la silla y mire el consultorio por última vez, esboce una sonrisa, le di un abraso al doctor y me despedí, estaba listo para dejar todo atrás

O eso quería, maneje mi auto hasta casa, saque unas cajas de cigarros y me dedique a fumar el resto de el día, ya a la noche me ardía la garganta, pero la ansiedad de hablar de eso que estuve evitando por años, aceptar que no vi a mis padres muertos en el jardín, a mis vecinos y a ese maldito viejo, era como escupir en sus memorias y dejar que una mentira se hiciera verdad, solo porque es lo que ellos querían

Pero debía hacerlo, no tenía otra opción, era la única forma de ser libre, pase 22 años lleno de pastillas y visitas al doctor harp, no tuve amigos o una infancia, me educaron en el hospital junto a otros niños, los cuales algunos jamás volví a ver, así que no hice amigos, no me enamore, no viví durante 22 años, así que por qué no comenzar ahora, conseguir una chica no era mala idea

Pude sacar la licencia de detective hace un año, cuando se me dijo que era estable, así que tenía un trabajo y una vida por vivir, el gobierno me apoyaba con fondos por lo pasado, con una pequeña pensión, que la verdad no era muy grande, pero me permitía vivir dignamente, mañana ya abriría mi oficina y me dedicaría a eso dejando atrás todo lo que paso, ahora mi trabajo seria ayudar a las personas.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y abrí mi oficina en el centro de Jacksonville, acomode mis cosas, papeles, escritorio y conecte los teléfonos, prácticamente me dedicaría por dos días a organizar mi oficina

A repartir volantes y todas esas cosas. Contactaría con el departamento de policía haber si tenían algún caso e intentaría conseguir algunos trabajos privados para tener algo más de dinero, pasados ya dos días, tenía todo acomodado, pinte algunos lugares que se habían raspado, no fue la capa de pintura más profesional, pero por lo menos no se veía mal….tan mal….bueno tenia pintura

Me había tomado casi todo el día acabar de organizar, así que fui a la estación de policía para reportar que podría comenzar con mis actividades a partir de mañana, conduje hasta el lugar, era una noche bastante fría en Jacksonville, si soplaba podía ver mi aliento, decidí fumar un poco para bajar los nervios antes de entrar, estaba recostado a un lado de mi auto sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando un hombre esposado e histérico aparece gritando, arrastrado por dos policías

El hombre gritaba y gritaba lo mismo todo el tiempo, y esas palabras que salían histéricamente y desesperadamente me arruinaron el día.

No sé como paso, todo fue muy rápido, por favor volvamos, el doctor harp debe seguir vivo y necesitando ayuda, vamos a mirar por favor, esa gente de la fundación lo amenazo, deben buscarlos ¡por favor escúchenme!

El tiempo se congelo para mi, en mi cabeza solo estaba repitiendo una y otra vez, soy libre, soy libre, soy libre, soy libre, soy……me quede en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, mi único amigo en 22 años el hombre que me cuido

De repente estaba muerto, era algo imposible, ilógico, lo vi apenas hace dos días como paso… ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué voy a hacer sin él?, la cabeza me daba vueltas, decidí entrar a la estación, me presente en la recepción y pase mi tarjeta y mi licencia, me dieron paso a hablar con un asesor para tomar peticiones de trabajo de investigación de la policía, después de unos minutos charlando, pregunte por el tipo que estaba gritando, la mujer que me atendía me explico

Ayer por la noche un consultorio de medicina psiquiátrica se incendio hay 10 muertos y 8 heridos, ese hombre estaba desaparecido y era el principal sospechoso del incidente, lo encontramos desvariando hoy por el este de la ciudad, no hacía más que gritar sobre una fundación, recién estamos abriendo archivo, si te interesa tendrás que esperar a que te autoricen y ver si puedes unirte a la investigación, de resto, mañana preséntate mañana a las 10 de la mañana y se te dirá a que casos puedes unirte, ¿de acuerdo?

Frank asiente con la cabeza, agradece a la mujer y se retira sin mediar más palabra, sale de la estación entra a su auto y conduce hasta un terreno abierto

Ese lugar al que siempre había venido desde que a los 16 lo dejaban salir a dar paseos como parte de su tratamiento, se quedo hay unos minutos contemplando la nada, saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, era el ultimo mientras lo veía con ironía, se había prometido que si el año pasaba sin que algo malo pasara dejaría de fumar, la vida es una perra y solo está preparada para arrebatártelo todo, encendió su cigarrillo y dio una, dos tres caladas antes de no poder más, caer al piso rendido agarrándose el pecho, con una presión horrible en su garganta y pecho y sin poder ni siquiera llorar de la ira, la frustración, volvió a pasar lo mismo, otra vez perdió a alguien querido antes de poder decirle lo que sentía, con sus padres siempre se arrepintió de no decirle a su madre buenas noches te amo, espero pronto tu comida y a su padre buenas noches te amo gracias por ser tan bueno y paciente, y ahora era el doctor quien lo cuido por 22 años no le pudo decir, gracias por ser mi nueva familia, por cuidarme, gracias por ser mi padre

Frank está aturdido, lleno de dolor, era como estar a punto de desmallarte todo da vueltas, todo palpita, todo es una puta basura

Se sentó contra la puerta del auto, se puso las manos en la cabeza y solo se quedo ahí, sin pensar, sin hacer ruido, solo estaba, y no importaba nada

Se quedo sentado hay hasta que el sol dio, se levanto fue a casa tomo una ducha, desayuno y tomo rumbo a la estación de policía, eran las 10:30 de la mañana, en solo dos días había pasado algo terrible y todos estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, es normal, cuando hay una tragedia amenos que haga eco por internet a nadie le importa más que a los conocidos de las víctimas

Frank tenía una cara terrible, y encima el mal humor le daba el aspecto de un matón que viene a ajustar cuentas con la policía, lo detuvieron en la entrada y después de un par de preguntas y mostrar su licencia pudo entrar a la estación, no antes de que un policía diera su descripción física, atentos a un hombre blanco, de 1,90,cabello castaño oscuro, tiene una barba que le recorre todo el rostro, ojos azules, si lo ven haciendo algo sospechoso pídanle su licencia, ya adentro Frank hablo con la misma mujer de el otro día

La mujer le pide que tome asiento y mientras teclea comienza a entregarle trabajo a Frank, Buen día señor Foster, si está buscando colaborar con el trabajo de investigación hubo un robo a unos almacenes de el centro el otro día, la policía está en trabajo de interrogación y hay testigos que afirman haber visto ver a los ladrones, por favor diríjase a estas dos direcciones interrogue, haga un informe y entréguelo lo más pronto posible para que la policía pueda proceder, si se necesita algo más de usted se le avisara de, ¿acuerdo?

Frank asiente, toma las direcciones y la información de las personas a quienes debe interrogar, pero no puede evitar preguntarle a la mujer

¿Disculpe y el caso de el hombre de ayer?

La mujer pone una cara de fastidio y dice con tono grosero

Ya abrimos un archivo, y ya se comenzó a investigar, como le dije si se necesita algo más de usted se le avisara.

Frank toma los papeles y sin mediar más palabra sale de la oficina, comienza a revisar los papeles mientras sale, y se tropieza con un pequeño hombre cargado de papeles, por suerte logra sostenerlos todos y dejarlos en una mesa, Frank nota que el pequeño hombre está bastante enojado, se disculpa y el pequeño hombre lo mira a la cara detenidamente, después de unos incómodos segundos dice.

¿Frank?, ¿Frank Foster?, ¿fuiste paciente del doctor harp, Verdad?, ¿Me recuerdas?, soy Joel O,Khonel

Frank lo reconoció al instante, la única persona con la que había hablado en todos esos años de encierro y uno de los que no volvió a ver, era el nieto de la señora O,Khonel, el primer cuerpo que vio caer y ahora después de años del incidente, la primera persona que veía relacionada era un O,Khonel, la vida tiene formas muy sucias de burlarse de la gente ¿no?

Joel le dice que si tiene algo de tiempo hablaran afuera un rato, Frank pensó un momento si sacar de escusa el trabajo, pero también pensó que se lo debía, después de todo, El había sido quien había visto a dos personas importantes para el por última vez, o eso creía

Frank acepto y salieron de la estación, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si Joel lo seguía odiando por lo del pueblo

Esa navidad Joel había ido a visitar a su padre en Boston, estaba divorciado de su madre y ella vivía con su abuela, así que a él no lo contaban como sobreviviente, pero si lo perdió todo, igual que Frank esa noche

Joel saca un cigarrillo electrónico y con toda la calma del mundo comienza a hablar con Frank

Te volviste un bastardo muy alto Frank, no es justo, yo apenas llego al metro 69 y eso que parándome muy recto, mi esposa es más alta y siempre me molesta, pero bueno, cuéntame ¿como estas? No e sabido nada de ti en estos años

Frank se sorprende de la calma del hombre, no sabe si es una pantalla y está esperando para apuñalarlo detrás de la estación o de verdad es amable

Frank saca un cigarrillo y responde al pequeño hombre

Bastante bien, por fin Salí de la institución, conseguí una licencia de detective y abrí una oficina, por ahora eso tengo

Y ¿Qué ha sido de ti? No te volví a ver después de un tiempo, me dijeron que te escapaste

El hombre saca una línea de humo de su cigarrillo electrónico y mira a Frank con extrañeza

¿Escapado?, me fui a Boston con mi padre, me seguí criando ahí, me case y vine acá para trabajar, es lo más cercano al pueblo después de que lo desaparecieran ¿no?

Frank sintió un pequeño nudo en el estomago, intentaba no pensar mucho en eso. Después de que casi todos los pobladores murieran esa noche se dice que el culto volvió y desapareció el pueblo, literalmente, ni el pavimento quedo, ahora solo era un inmenso campo baldío

Frank iba de vez en cuando para mirar a la nada, con nervios responde a joel

Si, supongo, que es mejor así, sería horrible ver a alguien más viviendo en mi casa después de todo……. ¿no?

Sí, yo también lo pienso, además me gustan más los apartamentos, me da más intimidad con mi señora, si sabes a lo que me refiero

Frank rio un poco, empezó a pensar que tal vez el y Joel podrían ser amigos

Joel de golpe saco el tema

Bueno seguro ya sabes lo del doctor ¿verdad?

Si…intento no pensar en eso por ahora, recién abrieron el archivo, si me dejan participar en el caso haré lo posible para saber que paso

A mí me sorprendió, le tenía algo de cariño, él fue el que me ayudo a que mi padre me pudiera adoptar y viajar a Boston

Pero supongo que a ti la noticia te tiene que caer como una puñalada, el tipo prácticamente te crio ¿no?

Frank solo se quedo en silencio mirando a la nada dio un par de caladas y le pregunto a Joel

¿Qué es lo que quieres? De niños me detestabas dudo que eso cambiara porque maduraste, no perdamos más tiempo

Joel frunció el ceno y respondió a Frank con brusquedad

¿Siempre vas a ser in imbécil no? Así era de niños, pierdo a mi familia y lo primero que haces es contarme como viste a mi abuela muerta apenas nos vemos

No importa no tenemos que ser amigos, pero si quiero que seamos socios.

¿Socios?, ¿A que te refiere?, pregunta Frank un poco apenado, Joel tenía razón. Envidia o rabia infantil no era muy coherente para que lo odiara, Frank no era la persona con más tacto del mundo

Joel lo mira como quien ya no tiene la paciencia con un niño, es muy sencillo Frank, tu sabes que lo que dijeron del culto son mentiras, yo quiero saber la verdad, y tu seguro no quieres dejar las cosas así, tu eres detective, yo tengo acceso a los archivos de ese caso por la policía, yo te doy pistas, tu investigas, y por fin sabemos que fue lo que paso realmente, yo te creo respecto con lo de el hombre viejo y todo lo que paso, ningún culto es capaz de tanto y menos desaparecer un pueblo entero hasta las putas casas, Frank podemos sacar todo a la luz y que la memoria de nuestra familia descanse en paz, ¿sigues teniendo pesadillas?

Frank lo miro y le dijo tranquilamente, no muchas gracias estoy bien así

El doctor me dijo que la condición para ser libre, debía aceptar la verdad que me dijeron, así que te agradezco la oferta, pero NO, muchas gracias

Joel, pierde la paciencia y comienza a gritar

¡Entonces maldito idiota!, ¿qué vas a hacer?, ¿todo debe quedar así?

¡De verdad no te importa nada! ¿Verdad?, Púdrete Foster eres un inútil

Mas que quererte el doctor siempre te tuvo lastima como a un perro, así que te suelta la correa y te olvidaste de todo lo que hizo por ti ¿no?

Frank lo mira con bastante calma, di lo quieras O,Khonel, estoy en paz con lo que me dijo el doctor, y lo que paso es un accidente solo quiero ayudar por respeto a él, nada mas

¡Como sabes que fue un accidente Foster!

¿Quién querría lastimar a un psiquiatra de niños?

Los mismos que te pusieron ese uniforme naranja hace años Foster

¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS O,khonel?

Ha, ahora te interesa, si quieres saber más asóciate con migo y te diré todo lo que se, si no que las cosas se queden así, tú decides ¿píldora roja o azul?, y espero que cojas la referencia a matrix es imposible que en ese agujero no te dejaran ver películas

Frank se detiene a pensarlo un momento, la ansiedad se lo empieza a comer por su cabeza solo ronda la frase, estoy en paz, estoy en paz, estoy en paz, estoy solo

Dame algo de tiempo para pensarlo Joel, tal vez para ti esto sea fácil o lo que sea, pero yo dure mucho tiempo aceptando lo que dicen al público como mi verdad, y Salí de ser un paciente por aceptar eso, déjame pensar en todo esto

Joel saca su billetera y le entrega una tarjeta a Frank

Toma con esto me puedes contactar te doy 3 días Foster, tu veras que haces

Joel deja a Frank solo y entra a seguir con su trabajo adentro de la estación

Frank solo es capaz de mira hacia la calle y terminar su cigarrillo, puede que se vea muy dramático, pero que te obliguen a creer que una cosa como esa no paso, que es mentira, que estás loco, te llenen de pastillas, por años no te dejen ver la luz de el día, te mantenga bajo constante vigilancia y que cada puta noche veas a tus padres en ese estado, le da un poco de derecho hacer dramático ¿no?

Frank termino de fumar se subió en su carro y se dirigió a las direcciones que le dieron, dedicaría toda la tarde a su trabajo necesitaba mantenerse distraído, no quería ver la tarjeta que le dio Joel, no quería nada, solo se centraría en su trabajo

Frank se dirigió a su oficina primero, necesitaba sacar las cosas para tomar los testimonios y lo que se necesite para tener la constancia de lo que dicen

Entra toma libretas grabadoras, lee los informes y revisa las direcciones y los nombres de las personas a las que tiene que ir a interrogar, hace todo sin parar, sabe perfectamente que si detiene un respiro se quedara solo con su mente y toda la mierda lo golpeara de sin rodeos

Sale de la oficina y conduce lo más rápido que puede hasta el primer testigo, era una mujer llamada, Sara Rogers, dueña de una tienda de electrónicos, es una de las víctimas del robo del otro día, Frank ubica la dirección de la mujer y llega hasta la puerta de su casa, es una casa de madera bastante grande con lo que parece ser una bodega bastante grande, Frank supuso que seria para guardar mercancía, toco a la puerta un par de veces nadie le respondió, intento llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa pero tenía rejas altas, supuso que estaría bien si iba a tocar en la bodega, no tenía nada que perder

Se acerco y como si fuera puerta toco formalmente, luego se dio cuenta de lo tonto que eso era, pero funciono, una mujer cubierta de virutas de madera abrió la puerta, se quito las gafas protectoras y con cierta desconfianza se dirigió a Frank

Si buenos días, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

Frank se puso un poco nervioso, pero en el entrenamiento de la policía se le enseño a tratar a la gente para llevar los casos, pero este era su primer intento real así que sería firme

Puso la cara lo más seria que pudo y comenzó a hablar con la mujer

Buenas días señorita Rogers estoy aquí por

Señora y diga rápido que quiere, interrumpió la mujer de golpe, eso obvia mente puso nervioso a Frank y le quito su cara de serio por una pálida de nervioso

Si disculpe, estoy aquí por el incidente de el robo de su negocio querría hacerle unas preguntas, y muestra su licencia a la mujer, era más o menos una placa pero con menos poder

La mujer abre la puerta completamente y deja ver un taller de carpintería, se retira las gafas completamente y los guantes y se dirige a Frank

Por dios ya era hora puse la denuncia hace 3 días, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, no pueden hacer su trabajo más rápido, pase hablemos adentro, y no toque nada a menos que lo vaya a comprar.

Los nervios de Frank se intensificaron, no porque la mujer lo intimidara, sino porque pensaba que la mujer por ser brusco o no preguntar lo adecuado lo Reportaría y perdería su licencia, no funciona de esa forma, pero para él en el momento tenía sentido, tomo un poco de aliento y ya un poco de mal humor le explico la razón de su visita

Señora Rogers, estoy aquí departe de el departamento de policía de Jacksonville vine a hacerle algunas preguntas y a tomar la descripción de el sospechoso que usted vio la noche del robo a su almacén

¿Qué artículos fueron sacados de su tienda señora Rogers?, Frank ya no tenía paciencia para lidiar con gente así, había pasado mucho en pocos días

La mujer noto un poco de hostilidad en Frank y aun que se veía que quería seguir jalando esa cuerda haber hasta donde llegaba Frank, su tienda era más importante

La señora Rogers saca una libreta de unos de los cajones de la mesa donde estaba recostada busca entre las hojas y encuentra una lista

De mi tienda se llevaron, 10 televisores, dos consolas de sonido, 3 cámaras y un micrófono

De acuerdo señora Rogers ¿de que marca eran?

Mamasonic las consolas, las cámaras eran CONY, los televisores eran hellgy y el micrófono era penshure

¿Alguna otra cosa que crea que falte pero no ha revisado?

No, se llevaron solo eso, nada más, ni siquiera tocaron la caja o las cosas de más valor, es como si solo hubieran tomado lo que necesitaban

Eso es raro tal vez fue por miedo o por que no podían cargar mas, pero no llevarse el efectivo que es más fácil, es raro, y respecto a el sospechoso ¿Qué me puede decir?

Pues la verdad no pude mirar mucho del tipo, llevaba una gorra tipo, niño pobre ingles que repartía el periódico en las películas

Frank paró en seco, ¿qué clase de analogía es esa?, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?

¿Algo más que me pueda decir?

Era un tipo de más o menos uno 1.80 y algo, tenia cabello rubio y parecía cojear de su pierna izquierda

De acuerdo señora, puede decirme algo de la noche de el robo, ¿algo que le parezca particularmente interesante?

La mujer pensó unos segundos, los escuche decir, la biblioteca de los errantes

¿La biblioteca de los errantes?, ¿Lo había escuchado antes?

No, para nada, era la primera vez que lo escucho y me pareció que tal vez ustedes supieran algo

Muy bien señora Rogers, muchas gracias por su tiempo con esto y lo que usted ya declaro a la policía buscaremos hasta dar con las personas que la perjudicaron

Espero que se muevan, no vaya a ser que roben a alguien más por la incompetencia de la policía

Con permiso señora Rogers que tenga un buen día

Frank sale del almacén y pone paso rápido a su auto antes de tener que hablar con esa mujer nueva mente, se sube y ve que la mujer lo llama, eso fue como ver la señal de salida de una carrera, acelero a lo que dio y se fue, ahora debía visitar al siguiente afectado del robo, un hombre llamado pharell maverick

Eran casi las doce y media Frank decidió tomar un descanso pequeño para almorzar o eso quería pero por su mente roso el recuerdo de las palabras de Joel y fue como una punzada decidió ir directo por la persona y comenzar hacer el informe, no quería pensar en lo otro por ahora

Llego a la dirección, era la propia tienda así que aprovecharía para revisar donde fueron los robos

Frank parquea el auto mete un par de monedas en el parquímetro y se dirige a el almacén, el señor pharell era el dueño de una tienda de artículos de oficina, parecía que el robo a él si fue grande, en cantidad de artículos en dinero no tanto,

Frank entro y encontró cerrado la tienda, tenía sentido era la hora del almuerzo, se pació a la parte trasera de la tienda y encontró a un empleado pregunto por pharell y lo dejaron pasar

Pharell era un tipo gordo pero con cara de buen hombre, así que espero que fuera ``menos pesado´´ el tratar con él

Buenas tardes señor pharell, soy el detective frank Foster estoy aquí para hacerle un par de preguntas respecto a el robo que suscito en su tienda hace poco

Pharell dejo de comer y saludo a frank

Claro que si detective por favor siéntese, la verdad no lo esperaba a esta hora mis muchachos y yo estamos en nuestro descanso, pero supongo que ustedes siempre dan prioridad a los ciudadanos

Frank escucho esto y le dijo falsamente que siempre serian prioridad las personas que buscan ayuda de la policía, pero pfffff eso era basura, solo necesitaba distraerse con algo que no fuera fumar, su garganta ya le pedía un descanso

Entonces dígame señor pharell, ¿que se llevaron de su local?

Tomaron unas 1000 hojas y las fotocopiaron, se llevaron marcadores, cintas, pintura, unas bocinas, extensiones, todo en cantidades grandes, acá están los números exactos

Frank toma la lista y la guarda en la parte trasera de su libreta

Frank abre la libreta, en hojas limpias y nuevas

Muy bien señor pharell, dígame, ¿que recuerda o vio de la noche del robo?

Pharell, tenía una chuleta enorme en la boca, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de cortarla solo se atragantaba, era un hombre encantador

La verdad no vimos nada solo llegamos al día siguiente y encontramos todo revuelto, faltaban cosas y la fotocopiadora, estaba casi sin tinta y tenia este símbolo adentro parece que se les quedo por accidente, estaba atorada adentro de la fotocopiadora

Pharell le entrega a frank una imagen de, un árbol, que el tronco parece una mano simulando las ramas de un árbol viejo, en la raíz es una serpiente y las hojas parecen como fuego, era algo místico o algo así

Frank guardo la imagen en una carpeta que tenia con él y prosiguió con las preguntas

Señor pharell, dígame, tiene alguna idea de quién pudo hacer esto, lo amenazaron o algo, tuvo un mensaje antes o cree que solo fue un robo de una banda de locos

Pharell para un momento de comer y responde a frank casi atragantado por la carne

La verdad no, no sé qué clase de locos hicieron esto pero espero que los atrapen, no voy a recuperar el dinero de esto pero ojala ya no estén causándole problemas a la gente

Muy bien señor pharell, muchas gracias por su colaboración, lo mantendremos al tanto de lo que avancemos en la investigación que tenga un buen día

Frank sale del local, y lo primero que hace es mirar el dibujo que le paso pharell, esa cosa enserio parecía el logo de algún tipo de culto, con esto la verdad relajaba su cabeza, este símbolo, lo hacía creer en la verdad que el doctor le dijo, también recordó que estaba muerto y que le estaba dando largas a el tema, ya era hora de que fuera a ver los escombros de el consultorio de el doctor harp, condujo su auto muy lentamente, como si respetar los límites de velocidad evitara que llegara a su destino, detuvo su auto enfrente del lugar y no pudo evitar contener el llanto como aquella noche, punzadas intensas daban a su pecho, a su corazón,su garganta, es como cuando haces todo por las personas que amas pero esas personas solo te dicen, me da igual, no me importa, no es mi problema, te hace daño pero más daño hace cuando las sueltas

Se recompuso y avanzo hacia el lugar, pudo ver a lo lejos, el escritorio de harp, no hay nadie a esa hora y parecía que todavía no habían comenzado a quitar los escombros, frank camino por el derrumbado lugar era más grande de lo que creía, en una de las paredes encontró el mismo símbolo que pharell le había entregado, los comparo y si era el mismo, parecía fresco, eso Debería ser prueba suficiente para Joel de que fue un culto y no la fantasía que él se estaba armando, Frank sale de el lugar no sin antes darse cuenta DE que los lentes de harp estaban en el suelo, los tomo y se dirigió a su oficina, Frank comenzó a escribir el informe con lo que los testigos habían dicho, pero evito hablar de el símbolo, eso lo discutiría primero con Joel, escribió hasta que se hizo muy tarde, ya llegadas las 11:47 pm decide llamar a Joel no le importa la hora y ni siquiera analiza la tarjeta solo ve el número de teléfono, Frank marca y espera, el teléfono pita un par de veces y por fin contesta

Hola, ¿Joel?, ¿eres tú?

¿Frank? Te dije que me llamaras pero tienes 3 putos días, ¿tiene que ser a esta hora?

Joel escúchame, tengo pruebas de que lo que quemo el consultorio de el doctor fue atacado por un culto

¿Qué? ¿Qué que hablas Foster?

¿Podemos vernos?

¿Tiene que ser a esta hora?

Por favor es importante, ¿sabes dónde queda el puente cerca del lago de el consultorio de harp?

Sí, nos vemos en 1 hora, enserio aprende a no ser tan idiota

Aun que Joel molestaba a Frank, era mejor salir de eso rápido no lo quería ver sumido en una fantasía loca de organizaciones y eso, el dejo eso atrás hace rato

Frank conduce a toda velocidad hacia el lugar, aparca su auto y espera, su garganta ya le dejo paso, libre para que tuviera unos cigarros, pero que no abusara

Pudo fumar unos 5 antes de que Joel llegara, venia vestido de forma extraña, gabardina, una gorra vieja arrayas

Joel ve a Frank y de una vez descarga su descontento con el

Foster, ¿no quieres que también te haga el amor verdad?, ¿no podías llamar a otra hora?

Joel cálmate y mira esto, son pruebas de que lo que paso fue por un culto

¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso además?

Mira, uno de los testigos de un robo el otro día me entrego este símbolo, esto no es un grafiti normal o algo así, parece algo esotérico o ocultista, además el otro testigo me dijo que escucho decir a uno de los perpetradores la biblioteca de los errantes, no es algo que usaría una organización maligna o algo así es un culto

Una vez Frank lo dijo en voz alta todo sonaba ridículo

Joel miro con mucho detenimiento a Frank y lo interrumpió en su balbuceo, Frank, pregunta rápida, ¿miraste detenida mente la tarjeta que te di?

Frank saca la tarjeta de su bolsillo, la parte trasera tenía el mismo logo en la parte trasera, eso hace explotar a Frank, golpea a Joel con toda la fuerza que tiene y cae al piso al instante

Desgraciado tú haces parte de la gente que lo mato ¿no? Te voy a matar a quimismo

Joel le da un golpe en la entre pierna y tumba a Frank, mientras se levanta y tose por el golpe que se dio contra el suelo, Joel le replica a Frank

Cálmate animal y vuelves a hacer y te corto los huevos, quedas advertido, no se te puede ocurrir que tal vez, harp pertenece a la misma organización

¿De qué hablas?, ¿qué organización?

Por eso te dije que nos viéramos, para que supieras toda la verdad, píldora roja supongo, aun que no quieras Foster

Nos vemos en 7 días en esta dirección, con esto quedara todo claro, espero que mantengas la mente abierta

Espera un momento, ¿no tiene nada que ver con los sarkikos?

Joel se ve muy enojado por la pregunta de Frank

Jamás compares a la mano de la serpiente con esos locos de mierda, le da una pata en el vientre a Frank y le grita, quedo claro ¡FOSTER!

Joel deja en paz a Frank y se dirige a un callejo, frank se levanta e intenta ir tras él, corre como puede, esta adolorido y mareado

Llega al callejón y solo escucha, la biblioteca de los errantes, al llegar al punto observa el símbolo en el muro, intenta decir lo mismo, pero nada pasa

¿qué demonios es lo que estaba pasando?, volvió a su auto se recostó contra él y comenzó a fumar

Lo siento mucha garganta pero hoy también voy a abusar, eso pensó antes de comenzar a fumar, ¿que debía hacer?, reportaba a Joel, ¿pero cómo?, ¿Qué iba a decir?, mi compañero hace parte de los ladrones, una tarje no es prueba suficiente por más que tenga el mismo símbolo de la fotocopiadora, tal vez solo era un dibujo que se puso de moda, no sabía qué hacer

Contemplo el lago por un rato mientras fumaba, quería beber, pero lo había dejado, al paso que iba se iba a terminar de dañar, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar en la época que tomaba, después de un rato, en su cabeza sonó lo último que dijo Joel, ¿Qué no los comparara?, ¿El de verdad tenía información de esa secta?, y más importante ¿quién era en verdad Joel?

Frank subió a su auto, condujo a su oficina, mando el informe evitando la parte de el símbolo y se fue a dormir, esperaría a que la policía lo llamara para algo mas

Esa noche Frank tuvo pesadillas con el trono otra vez, ya no sabía qué hacer, a quien creer, salió 2 días después de su pequeño apartamento al sur de la ciudad, fue a comprar mas cigarrillos y algunos comestibles, mientras compraba se dio cuenta de que había unos tipos observándolo, se dirigió a la caja y cuando iba a pagar uno de los hombres pago por el otro le abrió la puerta y cuando salió se dio cuenta que habían más hombres vestidos igual observándolo a lo lejos, Frank subió rápido y nervioso a su auto y condujo rápido a casa, bajo, había más hombres, debía buscar el arma que le habían dado en la policía para el trabajo había olvidado regresarla, seguro lo multarían, pero en ese momento agradeció ser descuidado con esas cosas, subió rápido, abrió la puerta, listo para correr hasta su mesa de noche, en el mismo lugar donde su padre guardaba su pistola, y cuando logro abrir la Puerta, el bastardo de Joel casi le da un infarto, estaba sentado en su sala leyendo una revista de manga japonés que Frank compraba de vez en cuando

¿Enserio te gusta esto Foster?, no es malo pero no es mi tipo

¿Qué haces acá O,Khonel?

Venía a felicitarte, no dijiste nada en el informe ni de el símbolo ni de mi, te espero en 5 días en la dirección, te recomiendo que no faltes, estos hombres no te harán daño solo querían verte, no los volverás a ver, me retiro Foster

¿Quién es este tipo?, tengo que estar el jueves en esa dirección, Frank se comenzó a mentalizar y armar para esto, no tenía más que un cuchillo, su pistola y un puño americano, era bastante rustico y poco seguro, así que es mejor no se pusiera estilo rambo o seguro no lo contaba

Pasaron los 5 días y Joel llamo a Frank a las 6:50 de la mañana

¿Cómo estas Foster?

Habla rápido ¿Qué pasa?

No seas brusco, solo te quería decir que nos vemos hoy a las 11:00 donde acordamos, ya con eso deberías poder, salir de dudas y por fin abrir los ojos a la realidad, besitos cuídate

Frank solo pensó, te voy a dar tus besitos en forma de balazos, maldijo a el tiempo por ser tan lento y a su garganta por no aguantar más cigarrillos, a las 10:30 Frank se puso en marcha, le dio a todo lo que pudo correr, pero sin llamar la atención, dejo el auto aparcado unos 100 metros del lugar, tal vez sería contra producente, pero era mejor a que lo descubrieran por que dejo el auto cerca de donde todos lo pudieran ver

Entro lentamente a unos almacenes tenía el corazón en la mano, que demonios había ahí adentro, entro cada paso le pesaba más que el anterior y estar a oscuras por un pasillo no le traía recuerdos de la mejor navidad, por fin llego a un piso como metálico y de golpe se encendieron las luces

Bienvenidos señores de la S.C.P, ¡ME ALEGRA Mucho! verlos………

Quién es ese idiota, ya lo mato todo, era todo tan perfecto, era la presentación perfecta y este don nadie la arruino, ¿Quién es?, ¿Quién lo invito?, ¡RESPONDAN!

Joel sale entre la multitud, fui yo, ese es el experimento de harp

Todos centran su atención en Frank como si de algo insólito se tratara

Espera, es, ¿es enserio?, ese es el juguete de harp, porque lo invitaste

Porque puede ser útil para la causa, quiero que vea a la fundación esta noche, estoy seguro de que él y yo podemos hacer más daño en la costa oeste que armar una pelea tonta con la fundación o pelear con la COG, ¿no les parece?

Todos murmullan agitadamente, como si de verdad fuera un suceso lo que decían esas palabras

Muy bien Joel, espero que no te equivoques, suban a esa cosa antes de que lo mate por arruinar mi espectáculo

Joel baja una escalera en uno de los costados de las plataformas donde estaban todos parados

¡FOSTER SUBE RÁPIDO!

Frank se apresura a subir las escaleras con bastante desconfianza

Al subir de una vez interroga a Joel

¿Qué es esto Joel?, ¿de que habla ese tipo?, ¿qué fundación?, …………¿cómo que el experimento de harp?, ¡habla!

Frank pone su pistola en el estomago de Joel

Calma mi idiota amigo, voy a responder a todas tus dudas, pero necesito que te calmes o va a ocurrir una tragedia y no para mi, estas rodeado por mis compañeros

¿Te parezco que quiera vivir mucho?

Jala la palanca trasera de la pistola y pone más firmemente el cañón en su estomago

No dije eso Foster, pero seguro que no quieres morir lleno de dudas, ¿verdad?

Los interrumpe el hombre que se quejo de la entrada de Frank

Miren, o se besan o me besan o los pelan, pero dejen de jugar a los novios y cállense, parece que ya vienen, ¡APAGUEN TODO!

Se escucha el ruido de muchas pisadas pesadas viniendo del pasillo

El hombre se emociona, ahora si, por fin comienza esta fiesta, jajajajajaja que emoción, será que me trajeron algo

Las pisadas paran en la entrada de el cuarto, y ahora si se cumple el deseo de, llamémoslo el maestro de ceremonias

Hay un silencio terrible por unos segundos los hombres alumbran con sus armas los alrededores, pero parece que no nos vieran

Las luces se prenden de golpe el espectáculo comienza

¡BIENVENIDOS!, señores de la fundación, la mano de la serpiente les da la bienvenida a esta hermosa noche

Cientos de volantes con el logo de la tarjeta de Joel salen volando, se prenden pantallas, hay un espectáculo completo

Deseo hablar con su capitán antes de que comiencen los balazos, pero si quieren les podemos hacer el amor y no la guerra

Un hombre que pareciera un militar de película, se para al frente de todos

Soy el capitán encargado del escuadrón bravo enviado por O5, por ordenes de los mismos venimos a arrestarlos y a poner bajo vigilancia como sujetos clase D, cualquier resistencia será reprendida con la muerte sin vacilación ¿entendido?

El maestro de ceremonias pareciera disfrutar el momento como si lo que siguiera fuera espectacular

Pero capitán, no podemos llegar a un acuerdo no creo que sea necesario que seamos tan violentos, solo tenemos una petición

El capitán mira con interés al maestro

¿Así? Y ¿Qué sería? Espero que no sea un besito

El maestro de ceremonias llevaba una máscara, pero, se pudo sentir la tristeza en sus palabras

Quiero que liberen al SCP 049

Todos los del grupo de la mano de la serpiente se quedaron fríos

Los militares también parecían estar sorprendidos de sobremanera

Todos se quedaron quietos hasta que el capitán grito

¡CORRAN TODOS ESTÚPIDOS! Es 035 nos va a matar a todos

De repente del cuerpo del maestro empezó a salir un líquido corrosivo negro, sabíamos que era corrosivo por que el maldito metal se derretía, y en un momento, casi un instante, la máscara salió volando, empezó a saltar de persona en persona

Persona que dejaba persona que caía presuntamente muerta por esa cosa negra, todos entraron en pánico, corrían gritaban, había disparos, los de la mano de la serpiente, de alguna forma desaparecían, solo miraba con horror a los soldados morir uno tras otro

En un instante Joel me saco de el trance en el que estaba, era obvio no era muy fanático de la baba negra que mata gente

¡FOSTER! Escúchame toma mi mano y no la sueltes por nada del mundo ¿entendido?

¿Para qué?, estúpida pregunta, no sabes ni que está pasando y cuestionas al hombre bajito que parece ser mágico

Me calle y solo le dije, sarcásticamente

Si señor duende, haré lo que usted diga

Joel frunció el seño y me tomo de la mano se poso frente a la pared y grito

¡BIBLIOTECA DE LOS ERRANTES!

Un agujero extraño apareció en la pared, era algo mágico, Joel me jalo adentro del vórtice y en segundos se cerró

Ahora estábamos en una especie de camino que tenía todos los colores, pero era como una cascada de energía es difícil de describir

Joel me miro con rabia y dijo

Si haces otro chiste de duendes te dejo morir acá, ¿entendido?

Le respondí sarcásticamente

Claro, ¿pero al final me darás lucky charms?

No tientes tu suerte Foster

Caminamos unos metros y Joel me pregunto

¿Cómo te sientes?

Como que fue el peor día para olvidar mi LSD

Esta situación era tan fantástica, tan ridícula, que no sabía que mas a hacer sino bromear con mi compañero, antes de que callera al suelo a llorar o me desmallara

Estamos cerca Foster esto no es así siempre pero tuvimos que salir de emergencia

Llegamos a algo parecido la entrada de una biblioteca y una vez tocado tierra firme vomite me revolqué frio en una esquina sudando a chorros estaba aterrado confundido loco, no pude mas y me desmalle sin mas

No tenia idea de que estaba pasando, solo sabia una cosa, en ese momento

Harp me había mentido 


End file.
